


Drippin love

by Thisoppa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Top Park Jisung (NCT), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisoppa/pseuds/Thisoppa
Summary: Chenle goes into heat when him and Jisung are practicing.Don't like don't read





	Drippin love

Chenle knows he's fucked when he feels his body heat up and the wetness of his pants in the middle of his and Jisung's dance practice, but he's trying everything he can to ignore it. 

Jisung hasn't seem to notice since everytime Chenle looks over he's focused on his dancing, but it isn't until Chenle lets out a loud moan that draws Jisung's eyes on him. 

He didn't know what to do when he sees the smaller boy on the floor with his face flushed. "Lele? What's wrong?" He said in a soft tone of voice before a wave of Chenle's pheromones hit him. "Are... you in heat?" He gave a doe like look at Chenle.

"J-ji P-please- go a-away ah!" Chenle's slick is noticeably going through his pants, with some small wet stains on the floor.   
  
Jisung couldn't take it anymore, seeing his best friend laying on the floor, his slick spilling out, and the outline of his small cock trembling. His alpha instincts gave in and went over to the small omega, pulling down his sweatpants in a swift movement. The omega let out a loud gasp at the boys movement, tears rolling down his cheeks "a-alpha!" Jisung never knew his best friends moans would turn him on this much. He slowly opened his small pale legs and looked at his pink trembling wet hole, and he could swear he almost came just from the sight of it. He slid his slender finger into the boy under him, earning a whiny moan in the process. "Alpha P-please!~" Jisung gave a low growl in response before adding in two more of his fingers. "Jisung I want you now!!" Jisung knew his relationship with Chenle would never be the same after they did this, but it was something he had to do. He took out his dripping member and pushed it halfway in Chenle's tight slick hole letting out soft groans. 

"M-more, please God more" Chenle cried out, pushing himself back on Jisung's cock. The taller boy pulled out his member then slammed back into the omega who is now a moaning begging mess. Jisung's thrusts got faster and harder, finding Chenle's prostate and abused it with his quick movement, causing Chenle to cum immediately. Jisung growled and bit down on Chenle's neck from the sudden tightness he felt around his cock. "Silly omega.. mm mine, you're going to take my knot and bare my pups hm?" Jisung whispered into Chenle's ear not believing those words just came from his mouth, but Chenle on the other hand seemed to enjoy them "y-yes Alpha! Want your knot.. want to bare your pups!" At this point Chenle is sobbing. "Shh puppy, Alpha is going to give you what you want.." Jisung knows he's no longer in control when he releases his knot into the smaller boy, earning a scream from him. "Hey hey its okay don't move, I'm here" Jisung said softly as the boy squirmed in discomfort, finally back in control. "J-jisung get o-out of me!" Shit.   
Jisung was fucked "I-im sorry lele i-" and in that moment Jisung felt a soft pair of lips on his "it hurts.." "I know it does, it'll be over soon." Jisung sat up and brung Chenle to sit on top on him as his knot died down, then taking out his member and watched how his cum flowed out Chenle's ass.

"I-im sorry, we can forget this happened i-" 

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY JISUNG?" 

"W-what do you mean?" 

"You're my Alpha, why would I want to forget this happened?!" 

Jisung looked at the boys neck that bared his mark. His.

"I love you, lele.."   
Earning a smile from Chenle, who placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too!" 

"Are we dating now?" 

"I think so" 

They both giggle and clean themselves up.

Not aware of the three eyes who were peaking through the door..


End file.
